lords_of_netherfandomcom-20200215-history
Lords
The Netherlords are the manifestations of True Evil in the world of Antioch. Figures of Legend, nearly forgotten by Man, they return after centuries of banishment to claim the world, which they see as their right. Four Netherlords exist, each with their own unique powers and style. While one Lord may prefer to immerse themselves in the heat of battle by diving sword first into melee, another may favour staying at a distance and casting deadly spells at enemies, or even still, supporting their minions, making them even deadlier to the unfortunate foes. Each Netherlord affects a different group of creatures with a set of passive bonuses. The Lord may also grow in power by slaying enemies and collecting valuable artifacts, as well as completing goals. This will allow the player to unlock new abilities, both active and passive, within the Lord's skilltree, making both the Lord and their minions even stronger. Always remember that despite the often times overwhelming power a Lord may weild, they are You within this world, and their death is the end of your quest. Lore The Lords once nearly conquered Antioch as they worked together during the event known as the Great War. Combining their strenght, they defeated humanity's God and Guardian - the Avatar and cast a spell to veil Antioch from his sight and power, stopping him from ever returning to interfere with their plans. What followed was a terrible war which swept over Antioch like a dark tide. Despite all this however, the Avatar managed to reach out to the King of the mightiest kingdom of man still left standing, and granted him and his bloodline the power and knowledge to banish the Netherlords away from Antioch. To this end, the Old King gathered the remaining armies humanity could muster and pitted them in one final battle against the dark armies of the Netherlords. There, in the midst of all this carnage, he called out to the Lords and challanged them. In their arrogance, all four converged upon him and as they were about to erase him from existance, he revealed his power and banished them from the world in a terrfying storm of light. The armies of the Lords, shaken and directionless fled and humanity was victorious. For over seven hundred years the Lords have been trapped in their astral prison, bickering over who's fault their banishment was. In the meantime humanity has rebuilt and slowly forgotten most of the horrors of the Lords, but all good things... must come to an end. Only one lord has been announced so far. The entries for the other 3 will be published once they are announced. NOTE: Much information is ommited before its reveal to prevent spoilers. Mordred As the Lord of War, Mordred treads the battlefield, towering above all and cutting down foes with terrible strenght. His prowess in single melee combat and his constitution are unmatched by any being on Antioch. He prefers to lead his troops into combat on the frontlines and has the fortitude and strenght to do so, felling enemy after enemy with his mighty strikes. He can unleash his rage in battle through various abilities that cut devastating swathes of destruction. While a man of war and fury, Mordred is actually quite composed. His philosophy and nature lie in the realisation that all existance is a struggle, and the height of that struggle is War. He seeks to plunge the world in perpetual chaos and war, as in his eyes it is its only natural state. Beyond his brutish exterior and fearsome demeanor lies the mind of an able commander, who utilises his forces to the best of their potential. Yet despite this, his signature is often overwhelming the enemy with sheer brute force assaults, as few can sustain such punishing attacks as he and his forces deliver. Mordred will benefit all Warrior class creatures such as Trolls and Goblins. Under his leadership, warriors will fight harder and with more determination, making fleeing a less likely event and pushing the enemy to their breaking point. In combat, Mordred often focuses his strikes on a single target, but delivers extreme damage to them with every strike. His abilities focus either on eradicating one or multiple targets. His high Armor rating means that unless sundered, some weapon types such as blades and unarmed will cause him little harm, but blunts are a far higher risk. = =